


Why didn't you tell me?!

by Pandamonium124



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Mates, bb!Derek, magical spells, young!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamonium124/pseuds/Pandamonium124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just an idea I had after episode 4.01! Enjoy!:3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Why didn't you tell me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had after episode 4.01! Enjoy!:3

Stiles was still adjusting to the idea that Derek was no longer the ridiculously muscular, older man he once knew. Deaton had assured the pack that the spell that transformed Derek was time sensitive, so Derek would be his old, brooding, angry self once again next week. However, that still meant that Stiles would have to live with young Derek for the next 7 days, minimum. Like, literally live with him. Derek was staying in the Stilinski household, in the spare room, until all this was undone. Though Stiles did miss his Derek, he had to admit that young Derek was a refreshing and welcomed change. Young Derek was constantly admiring Stiles, telling him how smart and good at research he was, how important and valued he seemed to be to his pack. Being complimented by Derek, teenage or not, never failed to make Stiles’ heart beat a little faster. It was nice to know that under all of that anger and snark, Derek genuinely cared for Stiles. Stiles’ train of thought was interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door. It was 1:00 am and his dad was at work, all his friends asleep, so he knew it must be Derek. "It’s open, buddy." Stiles spun around his computer chair so he was facing the door, able to then talk to Derek. Derek slowly opened the door, first popping just his head in the room, as though he was ensuring it was ok for him to enter. "Hey. Couldn’t sleep." Derek huffed out, walking further into the room and closing the door with his foot on his way. "Neither could I." Stiles replied. There was a short silence. Both Derek and Stiles just breathing softly and looking at each other, not sure what to say. "I was, er, wondering if I could ask you a..question?" Derek asked, well, sort of. "Of course, shoot." "What was older me like? Were we close? What kind of things did we do together?" Derek stepped closer to Stiles, close enough that he could reach his arm out and touch Stiles, if he wanted to. Stiles huffed out an amused and somewhat nervous laugh. "Well, we argued a lot. But yeah, I’d say we were buds, amigos, chums. Actually, um, when we first met you were very…physical with me." Stiles was smiling at the memories of being pushed roughly against any hard surface, punched, and even having his head smacked against a steering wheel. He was glad he and Derek were passed that now, though he couldn’t deny he had enjoyed the closeness. When he looked up Derek’s eyes were wide, like he was shocked, but his mouth was upturned in a smirk. Derek took a step closer, he was now standing between Stiles’ legs, which were now pushed against Derek’s knees. "Physical, huh? I knew we were something..more. I can’t control my wolf around you.." Derek bent down then and softly rubbed his lips against the shell of Stiles’ ear. "I just want to rub against you all the time, make you smell like me so everyone knows that your mine." Stiles shivered, his hands worked their way to Derek’s hips of their own accord. Stiles gulped, Derek thought of Stiles as his? Jesus Christ, since when?! "I meant, physical as in, you- you used to push me up against walls, well my bedroom door..and..and," the words were getting caught in Stiles’ throat all he could think about was the closeness of Derek. He shifted to try and get more comfortable but Derek only saw that as encouragement. He tugged Stiles up, dragged him gently by the hands to his bed. He softly pushed Stiles down onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Stiles was buzzing with excitement, nervousness and also, dammit, arousal. Derek lowered himself further, pushing himself more firmly against Stiles’ body, so much so that Stiles could tell Derek was excited too. Derek began placing soft kisses to Stiles’ neck, trailing up to his jaw before coming to a stop. "It sounds like older me got to have a lot of fun." Derek placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, running his hands up and down his sides, letting his hands wander up under Stiles’ shirt and caress the soft skin of his chest. Then he rubbed one thumb over Stiles’ nipple and Stiles couldn’t help but moan. He blushed at his own inability to contain the sound. "I can assure you we have never had this much fun before." Stiles said quietly his voice raspy and low. Derek quirked an eyebrow at Stiles. Like he was the one that was confused by this situation. "But..you just said.. I mean, you’re my mate, aren’t you?" Derek continued to caress Stiles’ body as they continued to talk, it was driving Stiles insane! When his brain caught up with Derek’s words he made a choked sound and flailed underneath Derek. "Excuse me? Your what? Mate..I’m your? I, Stiles, am Derek Hale’s mate?!” Stiles smacked Derek on the arm, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?!” "I don’t know, I would’ve thought I had. I mean..when I’m around you Stiles, I feel so happy, so alive! And when we touch, it’s like electricity. I know it all sounds cliche but, I know I love you. I don’t know why I wouldn’t want to always have you with me so I could hold you, touch you, kiss you.” Derek leant down and placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips, when Stiles didn’t respond he began to pull away but then Stiles realised what Derek had just said. Derek loved Stiles. Stiles had fantasies about Derek saying that to him constantly. Now that the moment was here, he was going to take full advantage of it. He placed his hand on the back of Derek’s neck and tugged him down gently. "C’mere," he breathed against Derek’s lips, their lips touching as he spoke due to the closeness, "I love you too. Always will." Stiles pulled Derek all the way down then and placed a rough, passionate kiss on his lips. Derek let out a content sigh against Stiles’ mouth. Then he shifted his weight, it almost made him feel heavier. Strange. "God, it feels so good to finally be able to do this," Derek’s voice sounded different, and Stiles could feel the scrape of stubble against his cheek. His eyes shot open and he pulled his head back to look at Derek’s face. It was Derek, his Derek, normal, grumpy Derek. Except, he didn’t look grumpy, he looked happy, a genuine smile plastered on his face. Stiles smiled back. "Derek, oh my god, I thought you wouldn’t be you again for like a week?" Stiles pressed their foreheads together. "You always are the one to fix things." Derek placed a other small kiss against Stiles’ lips. "I really do love you Stiles." "I love you too." End.


End file.
